


Counts

by traumanic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erwin Smith/Levi - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Self-Hatred, Swearing, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumanic/pseuds/traumanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing that I wrote, it's a part of a short series I'm planning to make. (traumanic.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published here. Go easy on me and please enjoy. I haven't really checked if I have any mistakes, grammatical or whatever. But I will check later, no promises though. Feedback is welcomed, good or bad.

His soft fingertips caressed the broken, almost charred skin on his cheek. His other hand was curled around his neck, breathing in his musky scent. His disapproval gaze didn’t go unnoticed by Erwin. The air around them was laced with tension, by the looks of things; an argument might break out.

“I told you-“ 

“I know what you said.” Erwin interrupted, avoiding the gaze of his lover. Levi fumed quietly before getting of the strong body and sitting upright. 

“Don’t interrupt me.” Levi said, his fingers drumming against his kneecaps. 

The events that happened in their last expedition almost took Erwin’s life, once again. The titan had almost bit through him: chunking his body into bits and smithereens, of blood, flesh, and bones. Levi had swooped in the last second saving his life. 

He saved him from becoming another rotten corpse. A corpse that was either to be collected, left alone, or burned. Levi couldn’t shoulder all that pain, Levi wouldn’t be able to function; just like the rest of humanity if he lost the one thing that held him together.

Levi would break. Because when Levi lost his loved ones; Erwin was there. Erwin comforted him. Erwin was the shoulder he leaned on, Erwin was the embodiment of his control. Anything Erwin told him to do, he did. He trusted him with every bone in his body. If he died with Erwin ordering him to save the lives of hundreds, he would do it without a doubt; not questioning it. 

Loving him was the main reason he would sacrifice himself. Without Erwin people will die, he wouldn’t be able to save anyone. He will try but- let it be him and not Erwin. He came so close to becoming titan shit that Levi remembers the snap of insanity that went through his body when he tore at the disgusting, vile creature. He sliced through it, feeling rage; an outburst of adrenaline seemed to control his entire being. He felt so devoid, so helpless.

The reality in that very moment felt like a nightmare. A nightmare that visited him in his sleep occasionally reminding him, he had to be strong: not just for himself, but for Erwin, and every other soul that walked this tragic world. 

“Er-win I was afraid for your life.” He breathed out finally calming himself. His fingers still twitched every time he remembered the cursed scene. He blinked away the tears, gulping down the heavy lump in his throat.

“You don’t fucking do that to me and,” his voice hardened, “expect me not to blow shit up.” 

Erwin cocked his head to the side, smiling gently. His eyes drooped slightly signaling how tired he was. Levi wasn’t looking any better sporting an almost dead look. His face was yellow; thick, dark bags under his eyes. He didn’t get any sleep all this time, Erwin thought. Of course, he didn’t.

His Levi would over think the entire world, if he could, which he probably did.

“I’ve told you before you should be ready for anything.” Erwin understood the predicament he put Levi in. But this was war and he should be ready for anything that did happen, not looking back. On the battlefield there was no time for mourning. 

His eyebrows creased, knitting themselves together; bottom lip trembling from the emotion that seemed to overcome his wilted body. Levi held back a sob, avoiding Erwin’s gaze.

“I’m sor-ry.” 

Erwin stretched his arms out to comfort him. Levi found himself leaning into the touch he craved, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, grasping the soft blond tendrils. He breathed in his distinct scent, calming his shaking body. Eyes tightly shut, lips pursed: he couldn’t hold back what was inevitable.

A sob akin to a child’s tore through his throat, followed by a series of others. His lithe body wracked against the formers hold. Erwin caressed his back, gently patting him, embracing him even tighter. Levi crippled tears shedding uncontrollably replaying everything all at once. 

Once his sobs subdued to shuddering trembles, Erwin slightly relaxed his hold. 

Erwin’s nose brushed against his thin collarbone, nuzzling his face into the crook of his pale neck. Kisses were littered upon the skin, teeth gently scraping, biting. Leaving small memorable love bites. “I’m okay.” 

“You almost died you, shithead.” His voice shook, hiccups parting between his words. 

Levi was always amusing, always caring in his own quirky way. 

“You were almost titan shit, he almost ate you! How can you be so calm about this?” 

Erwin quieted down, preparing himself for another outburst. 

Levi pulled away, once again but this time. His cold hands grabbed a hold of Erwin’s face, cupping his jaw. Dark, tearful eyes staring intently at his injuries, at all the bruises he could’ve stopped from happening. The tears gathered up blurring the concerned look Erwin was giving him. 

Levi looked so uncharacteristically weak, narrowed down, so small. He signified so much strength, the potential Erwin always saw in him. Levi moved his head closer to Levi’s, bumping their forehead together. 

His hot breath mingled with Erwin’s, he kissed the tip of Erwin’s nose. Hot tears fell down his pale cheeks, sliding down and falling onto Erwin’s face. He rubbed his jaw before connecting his chapped lips to Erwin’s. Kissing him slowly, savoring each second he had with him. 

Erwin’s hands grabbed onto his waist pulling him closer, flushing their bodies together. His hands trailed down going underneath Levi’s thin shirt, rubbing circles alongside his skin; feeling his tight muscles, and the thin poking bones of his hips.

Levi’s tongue prodded into Erwin’s mouth, breaths mingling. His tears didn’t seem to cease, brokenly sliding down his cheek. His hands gripped his chiseled jaw feeling the rough skin, finger tips pressuring against his bruised flesh.

Erwin didn’t mind the stinging sensation. 

He disconnected their lips, kissing all of Levi’s face. He pecked the tip of his nose; he kissed his cheeks, his jaw, his eyes, and his forehead. Erwin could taste the salty remnants of his tears; he could feel the moist liquid on his lips. 

Levi’s lips curled into a smile, a sad one. A hiccup left his lips before gazing into his harsh, blue eyes. 

The eyes that supported quietly, letting him know he’s there. He’s right behind me; he’s watching my back just like I’m watching his. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is traumanic. I'm always ready to say hi or anything like that!


End file.
